Bettley Model 8
The Bettley Model 8 (also known simply as the 'M8') was a Human-built military-grade assault carbine that was built by Bettley Defense Solutions. It was notable for its sleek yet angular construction, its large capacity magazine, and its handguard, which could also double as a foregrip. The weapon was considered 'high class' compared to other weapons and was highly valued by collectors and enthusiasts. High security at corporations and private guards may from time to time use a Model 8 as a symbol of their importance and client's wealth. Description The Bettley Model 8 was a carbine, meaning that it was an assault rifle that was shortened by design to be far more maneuverable than a larger size weapon. The gun fired 9.3mm ammunition, which is a full sized round that had incredible stopping power, but sacrified range to cause tremendous impact. With stock ammunition, the Model 8 could penetrate all forms of light cover and do considerable damage to heavier cover. Despite the large round, the casing was roughly the size of the average sized assault rifle's. The cartridge, in addition to standard gunpowder, contained thermatazine, a dusty substance that passed extra heat into the round when fired, that raised the temperature of the bullet to the point where it would cause additional heat damage to the target while not being classified as an incendiary weapon. The weapon came stock with a forty five round box magazine that was placed in front of the trigger guard at a thirty degree angle. The user would hit a paddle that would release the magazine where they would then reinserte a new one. The weapon was equipped with a bolt catch where the user could hit it to chamber a new round in addition to using the charging handle which was located on the right side of the weapon. The Model 8 operated on an open-bolt design where the movement of the bolt sliding forward would feed a round into the chamber where it would then fire the round. The energy of which would send the bolt back, extracting and ejecting the previously fired cartridge, where the process would then repeat. The weapon was designed to fire in single, burst, or automatic modes, allowing it a full range of operation. The design of the weapon was considered one of its most attractive features. BDS designed the Model 8 was a way to be fashionable and useable. The design mentality that was used by the creators was 'rounded but angular' at the same time. Some of the Model 8's design was rounded, especially around the rear sights, but its rail mount, magazine reciever and trigger grouping were very much angular, neat, and straight. These two design clashes worked for the weapon, which seemed more of an art statement than a killing machine. The very coloring of the weapon was also sometjing that would turn heads. While most weapons come out of production with the dark gunmetal grey that had been used by Human firearms for centuries, the Model 8 sported a bright brushed steel coloring with a sheen that was light on the eyes. This unexpected differentiation made the weapon a joy to look at, which confused competitors. This departure from covention allowed the Model 8 to be viewed as 'different', but it was not adopted by many military forces. The Bettley came with a fixed front Tritium-lit sight that reacted in infrared and other forms of night vision such as VISRs with UNSC forces. The rear sight was an integrated ghost-ring that allowed for quick target acquisition while at the same time keeping the peripheral vision of the shooter open. Between both of these, a rail integration system allowed users to clip on additional modifications. A popular ammunition mod for the weapon was PUNCH ammunition, which took a regular bullet from the gun but gave it a morphing molecular structure which actually increased the penetration ability for the bullet the longer that it was in flight, reshaping the structure of the bullet to become more pointed so that it could pierce targets even at long range, while still keeping the close-range stopping power of the round intact, but it was very expensive to use with the Model 8. It was a popular mod or RyCorp's though. List of Appearances *Deception (First Appearance) Category:Weapon Category:Carbine